This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Suspension systems connect a vehicle to its wheels. Suspension systems serve a dual purpose. The system contributes to the vehicle's roadholding/handling and braking for good active safety and driving pleasure, and keeping vehicle occupants comfortable and reasonably well isolated from road noise, bumps, and vibrations. These goals are generally at odds, so the tuning of suspensions involves finding the right compromise. It is important for the suspension to keep the road wheel in contact with the road surface as much as possible because all of the forces acting on the vehicle do so through the contact patches of the tires.
One type of suspension system is a leaf spring suspension system. Leaf spring suspension systems are beneficial when the vehicle is carrying an increased load. Unfortunately, when leaf spring suspension systems are loaded 100 percent of the time, higher friction in the system results, which causes a feeling of stiffness and roughness while driving. Accordingly, while providing for good roadholding/handling and braking, leaf spring suspension systems may not be optimal for isolating road noise, bumps, and vibrations from the vehicle's occupants.